1 Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rotary mowers of the type having a plurality of belt-driven mower blade supporting spindles, such as two blade supporting spindles for example, and to a braking arrangement for rapidly stopping any coasting movement of the plurality of blade supporting spindles and also for stopping coasting of the drive belt, when the connection of the mower spindles to the source of driving power therefor has been interrupted as by detensioning the drive belt by the belt detensioning operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, as exemplified, for example by U.S. Pat. No. 3,460,325, issued to O. Musgrave on Aug. 12, 1969, where it has been desired to apply a braking force to two mower spindles, it has been known to use two separate and distinct pivotal braking members which respectively provide braking action on the two different spindles, these two separate and distinct braking members being suitably connected through suitable links and levers to the operating lever for the drive belt idler.
The various braking arrangements provided in the prior art for applying a braking action to a plurality (such as two), mower spindles also have various disadvantages such as increased manufacturing cost as compared to the construction of the present invention, and the need for periodic adjustment, both of which disadvantages it is an object of the present invention to overcome.